1. Field
This application relates generally to positioning an article on a conveyor system to reduce the likelihood of the article becoming jammed in the conveyor system and/or to alleviate a jam that has occurred.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Luggage is typically conveyed throughout an airport or secure facility on a system of conveyors, often referred to as a luggage handling system, regardless of whether the system is used to convey carry-on luggage or checked luggage. The luggage handling system typically includes an inspection system to screen the luggage, such as for contraband items.
It is common for inspection systems to be configured to only accept articles that are smaller in width and/or height than predetermined, threshold dimensions, even if the luggage handling system is capable of conveying articles that are much larger. By way of example, many of such inspection systems accept only articles that are smaller than 28 inches in width and/or height while the luggage handling systems conveys articles to the inspection system on a conveyor belt that is 1 meter wide, and can handle articles that are as wide, if not wider than the belt. Articles of luggage that are not positioned in alignment with an entrance to the inspection system may become jammed.
Articles that become jammed may cause delays, if not attended to promptly by an operator. Jammed luggage may also require manual intervention by an operator, which can cause a distraction if the operator is also attempting to screen luggage that passes through the inspection system. Existing systems operate with jam occurrence rates as high as one out of every ten items of luggage that are conveyed to an inspection system.
The applicants appreciate that there is a need for a method and/or apparatus that reduces the likelihood of a jam from occurring in a conveyor system, and for a system that automatically clears any jams that do occur.